worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Resistance Transport
BACKGROUND (wookieepedia) The Resistance used a model of transport composed by parts taken from different crafts during the war against the First Order. One of these vehicles was carrying Leia Organa and her entourage at the end of the Battle on Takodana. The transport was cobbled together by Resistance technicians from parts with different purposes and origins. The ship was controlled from a repurposed B-wing Mark II cockpit module that was locked in place and restructured to allow for a docking hatch. The B-wing's life-support systems and portside deflector shield projectors were relocated to within the adjacent cowling, which reduced cockpit visibility and forced the pilot to use holographic visual displays and a sensor suite. Engine pods were taken from Republic-era Montura-class shuttles, as they were sturdy and reliable. Faster-than-light travel was allowed thanks to two knockoff S/min-12a hyperdrive, a miniaturized model engineered on the base of First Order designs. Passengers traveled inside two modular compartments found aboard freighters and cut-price starliners. These compartments were connected and encased with a shell of surplus hull plating. Cockpit was linked to passenger area thanks to a tunnel. Although it was usually escorted by starfighters, the transport could defend itself. The standard armament consisted in a Gyrhil R-9X heavy laser cannon, but sometimes other weapons were added: an ion cannon, a proton torpedo launcher and two autoblasters beneath the cockpit. In the standard version a precision targeting laser helped the pilot. Cockpit and weapons pod were protected by deflector shield generators salvaged from B-wings, while their overlapping fields shielded passenger compartments. Passengers in the compartments, both troops and commanders, shared space with gear lockers and astromech droids. The transport was used by the Resistance in its conflict against the First Order. Its use was to deploy troops on ground, after being escorted by fighter to reach the surface. One such craft hosted General Leia Organa and her entourage when the Resistance rescued Han Solo, Chewbacca, Finn and the droid BB-8 on Takodana. The transport reached the ground only when First Order forces led by Kylo Ren had been already put to flight, and General Organa could spoke with her husband after the end of the battle. Background obtained from wookiepedia RPG STATS Affiliation: Resistance Ship Type: Transport Class: Unique Manufacturer: Slayn & Korpil Crew: 1 + 20 passengers Cargo: 30 tons MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 600 cockpit - 175 Sensor/Communications Array - 70 Engines - 125ea Ion Cannon (1, optional) - 100 Laser Cannon (1) - 130 Dual Autoblaster (1, optional) - 50 Proton Torpedo launcher (1, optional) - 75 AR - 8 Armour - stops weaponsthat do up to 20 md (3d6+2) NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 25 light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 8 Speed - Atmosphere: 500kph, Mach 4 with shileds on FTL Drive: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 2 months. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 6.9m Height: 3.1m Width: 16.8m Weight: 38 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Laser Cannon (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 5.0km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 7d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: Equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +1 strike WEAPON: Proton Torpedo Launcher (1, Optional) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 7km DAMAGE: 9d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 1 or 2 at a time, equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: 8 torpedoes BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Ion Cannon (1, Optional) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 7.2km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 3.6km DAMAGE: 2d6x10 per blast RATE OF FIRE: Equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 strike WEAPON: Dual Autoblaster (1, optional) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 8km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 4km DAMAGE: 3d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 10 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range of 25 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 months if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 50 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 75 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 4000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER - Can only hold 6 sets of jump co-ordinates REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)